The Breakfast Bar
by I.Am.Molly
Summary: Penny is in a very good mood today, and its just about to get better! First go at fanfiction, please read and review :) MATURE READERS ONLY!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! So this is my first shot at fanfiction, also my first shot at smut! I have been reading here for a while and noticed there was a real lack of Penny and Leonard stuff, so I gave it a go. Any reviews you have to give are greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoy!**

**Also I don't own any of this, bummer.**

Leonard was sitting at the breakfast bar, reading the latest instalment of 'Scientist Quarterly'. He was alone in his apartment, Sheldon was at the University, determined to solve a problem he had been working on with Raj. They had called and said they would return to the apartment later on with dinner, and Leonard figured they would bring the rest of the gang with them too. He looked forward to it as he was starting to get a little peckish. He wondered if Penny was working today, and if she would be joining them. He went to go into his pocket to text her, but as if she had been reading his mind, she came bouncing in the door. "Hey sweetie!" She said as she skipped over to the counter and jumped to sit on top of it, just beside him, and then gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Wotcha doin?" He smiled at her, he loved it when she was like this, so enthusiastic and bubbly. "You seem to be in a very good mood today!" He said, she nodded emphatically and he continued. "I was just reading , waiting on the guys to get back with dinner. So what has put you in such a good mood?"

"Oh I dunno, "She said as she leaned on her hands and swung her legs, "Maybe I just realised I'm a very lucky girl!" She smiled and looked through his glasses into his big brown eyes.

"Oh really?" He said, raising an eyebrow and got up off his chair to stand in front of her, he put his arm around her waist as she spread her legs, allowing him to get closer to her. Penny wrapped her arms around his neck. "And why is that?" He tiptoed up to kiss her on the lips, she was a little taller than she would usually be because she was sitting on the high counter top, but not so high that he couldn't reach her.

Penny bent down a little so he didn't have to stretch up too much, and then broke apart so she could speak. "A few reasons..." She began. She felt Leonard move his mouth to her neck, he kissed it lightly as she spoke, making it hard for her to concentrate on what she was about to say. "First of all, I am _finally_ starting to understand all of the stuff the professor in college in talking about, which helps _a lot!_" She could feel Leonard smile against her and say "that's good." Then he got back to kissing her neck. _And so is tha__t…_ She thought as she closed her eyes and curled her toes. "Second of all, I made really good tips today in the Cheesecake Factory, turns out it isn't that hard to be a good waitress if you actually try!" She heard him giggle against her neck, sending shivers down her spine, "And third of all, as if all that wasn't enough, I get to come home to you…" She lifted his head up and captured his mouth with hers. She had been looking forward to seeing him all day. He was the reason that she had done so well in work today. She had had a rather naughty dream about him the night before, so when she woke up she was so horny that she almost went over to his apartment and jumped on him right then, but she knew she had to work, and so did he. So she waited, and just thinking about what she was going to do to him when she got home had put her in the best mood possible. She was snapped out of her daydreaming when he lightly bit her bottom lip. She pulled him closer to her, grabbing his head with both hands and running her fingers through his hair. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue danced with hers.

They continued to kiss passionately for a few minutes. Leonard pulled away and headed over to the front door to lock it, he really didn't want any of the gang to burst in and see what they were about to do. Leonard quickly returned to Penny, put his hands on her hips and pulled her as close as he possibly could to him. He felt her tighten her legs around his waist. He moaned and slid his hands down her body, gripping her thighs. She tickled the back of his neck with her fingers, while the other hand continued to run through his hair. Leonard could feel his pants tighten around him, making her effect on him clearly known. She moved her hands down his body and pulled up his t-shirt, the need to feel his skin on hers was overwhelming. They broke apart briefly to allow his t-shirt to come off, she threw it to the side and he latched his mouth on to her neck. She groaned into his ear as he lightly bit and sucked at her neck, making his way down her collarbone. He slid his hands back up her leg and up her t-shirt, stopping when his hands were on her side, just below her breasts. She shivered and sighed as she felt his warm hands on her bare skin. He removed his hands from her body, which she wasn't happy about, until he bunched up her t-shirt and pulled it off of her, revealing her black lace bra underneath. Leonard couldn't help but stare, it was a sight he had seen many times before, yet each time felt like the first. The fact that her breasts were eye level with him because of her being on the counter didn't help matters much. Penny noticed him staring and smiled, she loved that he so obviously adored every part of her body. She arched her back, pushing her chest further into his face, sighing loudly as she did so. Leonard pushed his face between them, and began kissing and licking her cleavage.

"Mmmmm." She moaned, biting her lip. Leonard saw her do this, he could feel his heart thump against his chest, she was driving him crazy. He moved his hands down to her waist again, as he kissed and licked his way down her chest, to her stomach. Penny leant back and rested herself on her elbows. Her breath quickened and she gasped as he manoeuvred his tongue down her body and into her bellybutton. He tightly gripped her left thigh with his hand, using his right to undo the button on her jeans. He kissed the flesh that was revealed and as he pulled the zip down he spotted her black panties that matched her bra. He looked up at her, and watched as her chest moved up and down with each breath she took, her head was thrown back, and her eyes were closed. He once again, found himself staring at her for a few seconds longer than he ought to. Penny noticed that he had stopped kissing her and pulled her head up, locking her eyes with his.

"Everything okay baby?" She asked him softly as she panted, unable to catch her breath properly. He smiled and nodded, before turning his attention back to her jeans. He had to get them off of her. He pulled his glasses off and placed them on the table, then began to pull her jeans down. Penny lifted her bum off the table as he slid the material down. Once they were fully removed he threw them to the side. His throbbing erection had tightened his pants around him, making it slightly uncomfortable, so he unbuttoned them to ease the tightness, however he didn't remove them. He didn't need to yet.

Leonard returned to Penny and began kissing his way up the inside of her leg, casually switching from one leg, to the other as he made his way up. Penny lay her back down fully on the table, relishing every kiss, lick and bite he gave to her body. She found herself moaning uncontrollably, completely immersed in what he was doing to her. Leonard continued on his quest up her leg, he made his was up her inner thigh, giving a quick bite when he reached the highest point. Penny moaned and ground her hips towards his face, begging him to taste her. He smiled, knowing the effect he was having on her, and loving every minute of it. He skipped past her sensitive area and began to kiss her stomach. He felt her hold onto his head and begin to push him down, but he stayed where he was. Penny let out a frustrated moan, "Leonard… Please…" She said between breaths. Leonard contemplated continuing his little game, and he would have if he had not known that his friends could be back any minute. So he gave in to her pleas, and with one hand he pulled her panties off, with the other hand he gently rubbed her sensitive spot with his thumb. He circled his thumb around her as Penny arched her back and yelped at his touch. He then lifted her legs on to his shoulders, before sliding his hands down her thigh to gently grab her ass. He moved his head between her legs before using his tongue to caress her area. He flicked at her clitoris then moved his tongue down and inside her. He moved his tongue out and licked his way around it, before entering her again.

Penny writhed beneath him, yelling, and grabbing at his hair. He always knew the right thing to do, he really was a genius. She thrust her hips against him, needing to create more friction. She felt him move his tongue up to her clitoris and began to swirl around it. "Oh GOD!" She yelled. Her breathing was erratic and her body had a mind of its own as it moved and twitched at every lick and every bite. Leonard moved his hands a little so that his thumbs were on her hip bone and held tightly, keeping her in place as he worked his magic. He moved his tongue around her, deviating between hard licks and soft kisses. He knew she was close, she was moaning constantly, saying things that were incomprehensible. All he could understand was "Oh God," and "Leonard." Not that he was complaining. Penny was in another world as she felt the waves of climax near. He continued to suck on her as the orgasm hit her like a tsunami. She screamed his name as she came and pulled at his hair as it was the only thing close to grab onto.

Leonard looked up at her as she caught her breath and smiled. He had done well. He pulled her up so that he could kiss her on the lips, stopping momentarily to look deep into her beautiful green eyes. "I love you." He said to her, almost in a whisper. Penny smiled and bit her lip before kissing him passionately once again. He had to move this into the bedroom!

Then suddenly, as he was about to lift Penny off the counter and take her to his room, there was a bang at the door. Someone was trying to get in. "Shit!" They said sounding both panicked and frustrated. Leonard quickly gathered up Pennys clothes, throwing them at her one by one. She jumped off the counter and put her clothes on as she quickly made her way to sit on the chair. Leonard threw his t-shirt on and zipped himself back up, returning to his seat at the breakfast table, just as Sheldon, Amy, Raj, Howard and Bernadette entered the apartment. _That was close! _He thought as he looked over at Penny, certain she was thinking the same thing. Sheldon moaned at the fact the door was locked, saying it made no sense to have it locked if there was already people inside the apartment. Leonard dismissed his comments, he knew by now it was easier to accept it than to argue with it. Leonard sat at the breakfast table for a moment, thinking back on what had just happened, deeply disappointed that he hadn't got to the bedroom before his friends came back. And then for the second time that day, Penny read his mind. His phone beeped and he grabbed it off the table and read the text. It was from Penny.

"Don't worry baby, you will be greatly rewarded tonight at my place for your brilliant work here today. I love you. Xxx"

A smile spread across his face, he looked up and caught Pennys eye, she discreetly winked and bit her lip at him. This was going to be a long dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally got the time to give this story a part 2 and here it is! Enjoy!**

The dinner had been long, but it wasn't the end of the evening. Sheldon had suggested that they watch Iron Man, and the whole group had agreed, including Penny, much to Leonards surprise and disappointment. _She never liked to watch these movies, and now all of a sudden she does?! What the hell is this girl up to!_ Leonard was confused and a little pissed off, but not for long. Before the film started, Penny motioned for him to join her on the chair. He happily sat down beside her as she snuggled into him and any thoughts of anger he had were washed away.

He felt her lightly shiver beneath his arms and he looked at her questioningly. "Are you cold?"

"Hmm, a little, but I'll be alright in a minute." She said with a heart-warming smile.

"I have an idea." He said and he headed into his room. Less than a minute later he returned, with a big blue snuggie in hand.

Pennys face lit up when she saw him. "The snuggie! I totally forgot about that!" She sat up and let him sit down on the chair, snuggling back into him as soon as his back hit the cushion. Leonard tucked the material around her body, and then threw the rest of it around himself.

Penny snuggled into his chest and brought her leg up, latching it around him. Leonard giggled as he put his right arm through the sleeve of the snuggie and Penny couldn't help but smile. _He is so cute. _His other arm gently brushed against her side, sending shivers through her body. The mere touch of him electrified her, something she had never experienced with any other man before. Leonard placed his right hand on the thigh that was clinging to him. Even though there was a layer of blanket between his hand and her thigh, the feel of him still turned her on. She was beginning to wonder why she had even agreed to watch the movie. It seemed like a good idea at the time, her intention was to tease him, make him wait for what she intended to do to him later. But now she wasn't sure that she could wait herself.

The film began and everyone settled down to watch. Sheldon was in his spot with Amy beside him, Howard and Bernadette were snuggled on the other end of the couch and Raj was sitting on the floor. The lights were dimmed a little and it was all quite romantic. Well it would have been if they were alone.

As the film went on, Penny listened to Leonards heart beating against his chest, and his slow relaxed breathing as he concentrated on the movie. Penny had lost interest in the movie by this point, and a mischievous idea came to mind. She smirked as she began to lightly run the tips of her fingers across his chest, making patterns on his t-shirt. Penny could feel his breathing begin to pick up a little, but not enough. She shifted her weight, making movement for no other reason than to push her body against his. She knew this wasn't fair, after all she was the one who agreed to watch the movie, and now, when he was beginning to enjoy the movie, she was playing with him, and she was enjoying it. However, she knew in the end he would forgive her for the teasing because at some point during this night, he would get what he had wanted since the minute she jumped on top of that breakfast bar earlier today.

Penny continued on her mission to tease the man she loved. She gently began to move her hand down his body and slid it up his t-shirt. She felt Leonard tense beneath her fingers and she looked up at him biting on her bottom lip to keep from smiling. The look on his face was price-less, the mix of confusion and heat in his eyes made her stomach do somersaults. Penny moved her gaze from is eyes to the television, pretending to watch while her hand rippled over his body. His grip on her thigh tightened, and she had to stop herself from moaning out loud.

Leonard slid his own hand up her top, mimicking her movements as he ran his hand over her side, slowly moving down to her bum and cupping it. Penny wasn't expecting this. She was expecting to tease him but hadn't counted on him doing the same back to her. She had to up her game. She moved her hand down to the rim of his pants, and ran her finger across the bare skin just above it. She felt him tremble as he tightened his grip on her ass. Their bodies trembled despite the heat and they were so glad they had the blanket over them, covering up their actions beneath it. Penny wondered how long he would be able to take it before he caved. She moved her thigh down and lightly brushed her hand over the material of his pants. And that did it.

Leonard cleared his throat and stood up. He took Pennys hand and announced that they were going to her apartment, not caring about the abruptness of it or what his friends thought. All he wanted right now was to get Penny on his own, the girl had teased him beyond belief and he had to have her. Now.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Leonard pulled Penny to him and kissed her passionately. He walked her, as they kissed, over to her apartment door and pushed her against it. He put his hands in hers and held them above her head.

Penny pulled away from him and he immediately moved to kiss her neck, not wanting to take his lips off of her.

"Leonard?"

"Mmmhmm?"

"Do you really wanna do this here?" She said with a slight giggle.

Leonard broke away from her neck and looked at her and then looked around. "Oh, let's go inside." He said with a smile. Penny turned around and took her key from her pocket while Leonard stood behind her. He moved the hair from her neck, wrapped his arms around her waist and began to kiss her exposed skin while she opened the door.

Penny finally opened the door and they stepped inside together. Penny turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. The kisses were soft and sweet, but not for long. Before she knew it she was the one pushing him against the door, pressing her body against his. Leonards hands roamed her back making their way to her bum and resting themselves there. Penny groaned into his mouth as he squeezed her. She removed her hands from his neck and pushed his hoodie and jacket off, and then lifted his t-shirt up over his head, breaking their kisses for only a second while the top was pulled over his head. Penny roamed her hands around the rim of his pants, while she teasingly looked into his eyes. He stared right back into her eyes and started to pull her t-shirt off of her body, making her breath in sharply when his hands grazed her body. When her top was removed Penny placed kisses all over his body. She started at his collarbone, slowly moving down into his chest. She continued to roam her hands around the rim of his pants, before unbuttoning them and pulling them down. Penny smiled when she saw his wood through his boxers. She looked in to his eyes and pressed herself up against him. She put her mouth less than an inch from his ear and whispered, "Your turn."

Leonard grinned uncontrollably as Penny knelt down in front of him. She bit on her lip as she carefully removed his boxers. While holding on to his legs she began to place light kisses and careful licks on his shaft. Leonard sighed with relief. He had waited for this moment almost all day and finally, _finally_ the moment was here. Her beautiful lips caressed his penis and he waited on the moment when she would open her mouth to him. Luckily he didn't have to wait long. She opened up and licked his tip, inviting him inside her mouth, teasing him again. Leonard smiled but he was done with games. He placed a hand behind her head and gently pushed her onto him. Penny wrapped her mouth around his length and sucked on him, making him moan loudly and throw his head back, banging it on the door. She wrapped her fist around him and she sucked and licked at his manhood. Leonard wanted to tell her how good she felt, how incredible this was making him feel. He opened his mouth to tell her but the words caught in his throat. He tried to speak but all that came out were muffled moans. She had sucked the speech out of him.

A few minutes of pure heaven passed and Leonard knew he was getting close. His legs turned to jelly and he had no idea how he was still standing up. His moans were loud and desperate. He held her head as she continued her movements. He looked down to watch his girl, and the sight sent him over the edge. He cried out her name as he came into her mouth and he looked on as she gulped down his fluid.

Leonard grinned as he put his head back against the door again, trying to catch his breath.

Penny stood up and wrapped her hands around his neck, watching his face as he came down from his high. She put her head to his forehead and looked into his eyes as she rubbed his nose against hers. "I love you." Leonard said.

"Of course you do I just sucked you off." She said grinning.

Leonard giggled and kissed her. Before he knew it she was leading him to the bedroom. She pushed him onto the bed and pulled her jeans and panties off then sat on top of him. She bent down and kissed him on the lips while he moved his hands up her back to unstrap her bra. She pulled it off and threw it to the side and continued to kiss him. She went down his jawline and then to his neck. She licked and bit on him as he moaned. She could feel him harden underneath her and she bit down harder on his neck. The feel of his hard body on her turned her on so badly, there was no need for anymore foreplay; she was ready for him now. She manoeuvred herself and eased him into her. They both sighed with relief and pleasure as his body entered hers. Leonard grabbed onto her ass and rocked her body, while Penny put her hands on his chest and ground against him. She felt him try to turn her over to go on top but she pushed down to stop him. She was in control this time. Leonard groaned and gave in, relaxing back into the bed, but keeping his grip on her. He thrust up into her while she rocked harder and faster on him. The electricity between them built as he moaned and she yelled. The sweat poured as the heat grew and their bodies moved faster against one another. They became frantic as they got close, calling out for each other and gripping one others bodies. Penny couldn't control herself any longer and she leant down to yell into his neck as she came. The sound of her orgasm, and the feel of her against his chest pulled him into his and he came. Penny ground herself into him once more as he moaned through his orgasm.

She lay on top of him as their hearts thumped together. Leonard ran his hand up and down her back as their breathing calmed.

Penny moved off of him and lay at his side, nuzzling into his neck as she wrapped her hands around his body. Leonard stared at the ceiling as Penny fell asleep against him. He smiled as his head ran through the events of the day. It had most definitely been one of the best days of his life, and it all started on his breakfast bar.


End file.
